El Cafe de Ran
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Bienvenidos al cafe de Ran, donde Ran no esta, .. ni tampoco hay cafe... pero si las mas interesantes reuniones entre los personajes de anime, hoy, Noche de "Caballeros", ligeramente Yaoi


Ninguna de las series nos pertenecen (aunque quisieramos)...  
  
Ta: pero el cafe es MIO WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Ran: pero por que lleva mi nombre?  
  
Ta: ehm... porque Cheers estaba tomado?  
  
Ran: Supongo que es una respuesta tan valida como cualquiera ._.  
  
Ta: Ahhem... podemos seguir?  
  
Ran: dejame pensarlo...  
  
Saga: *tocando la puerta* ya son las 9PM .. este lugar abre a las 8PM!!!!  
  
Ran: ¬¬ pues si no le gusta, se va al "Baron Rojo" y nos deja de molestar, ah! y otra cosa, *se asoma por la ventana* ME GUSTA MAS TU HERMANO *saca la lengua y desaparece*  
  
Ta: ¬¬;;; muy bien, ya es hora de abrir el cafe, y la gente debe entrar, sino... no ganaremos un CENTIMO!  
  
El Cafe de Ran - Lunes, noche de "caballeros".  
  
Por Ran Mouri y Ta-kun.  
  
/NOCHE - Barrio Bellavista.  
  
Escenario: Un pequeño y acogedor cafe del centro de la ciudad, muy pocas mesas tienen clientes cuando al sonar de la campana en la puerta anuncia la llegada de nueva clientela.  
  
Shiryu: Bienvenidos, pasen por favor!, tomen asiento que les atenderemos en un momento...  
  
Shaka: *chocando con la puerta* Ayyyyy! eh.... gracias. *palpando su camino hacia una mesa* estoy esperando a alguien, pero parce que no ha llegado...  
  
Shura: ¬¬ estoy sentado a tu lado Shaka...  
  
Shaka: *rojo* la falta de costumbre *abre los ojos* hola! *sonrie*  
  
Shura: aun no llegan los demas, pero se supone que el bus que los trae deberia llegar pronto...  
  
Shaka: 0.0? no sabia que los caballeros de bronce atendian el lugar...   
  
Se alcanza a ver a Ikki tras la barra de tragos, y a Hyoga en la caja, mientras que Shiryu esta junto a la puerta (como pueden deducir, reciviendo a los clientes).  
  
Shura: me pregunto donde estara Seiya...  
  
Shiryu: ven ese rincon oscuro?  
  
Shaka: no... esta muy oscuro... ._.  
  
Shiryu: ¬¬, *suspira* bueno en ese rincon esta seiya trapeando el piso.  
  
Shaka: y... Shun?  
  
Vozdelcuartodeatras: YO NO VOY A SALIR VESTIDO ASI!!!!  
  
Hyoga: quieres que te pagemos el sueldo si o no?  
  
Shun: *saliendo del cuartito cabizbajo luciendo un adorable vestido rosa de mesera con un delandal blanco y bordado* no puedo creer que me hagan esto... *arreglandose la rosa que lleva en el pelo* pense que eramos amigos ¡o¡  
  
Shura&Shaka: *escupiendo el vaso de agual que les sirvieron* 0o0 pssfffffffff WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shun: no ES gracioso ¬¬, debi haberme quedado en el templo de Hades con toda esa gente que me adoraba... pero NOOOOOOO, tenia que volver con mis A-MI-GOS! y con mi HER-MA-NO, que piensa que puede hacer una fortuna vendiendo mi pobresito cuerpo a quien se le de la gana  
  
Ikki: no te quejes, si igual te compraste esa Barbie Asafata!  
  
Shun: ¡o¡ prometiste que no le dirias a nadie.... ademas!, *toma aire* YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL...  
  
Hyoga: ¡0¡ no?  
  
Shun: NO!  
  
Todosenelsalon: Ahhhh?!?! *decepcionados* oooohhhhhh  
  
Shun: *murmurando para si* ovbio... soy bisexual, per ellos no lo van a saber.. por malos...  
  
Hyoga: *sosteniendo un microfono* perdon, podrias repetir eso ultimo?  
  
Shun: claro *se aclara la voz* soy bisexual, pero por ma.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Hyoga: *anotando en su diario* "Hoy shun me dio el susto de mi vida, pense que habia perdido mi oportunidad para siempre!!! Despues de sus apasionadas carisias en la casa de Libra...."   
  
Shun: *leyendo* ...... *anotando en su diario* "HYoga no tiene remedio... uno le da UN solo pito de marihuana en libra y los panoramas que se pasa por la mente son INCREIBLES!" *lo guarda*  
  
Seiya: *en el fondo, anotando en su diario* "por que demonio deje que me arrastraran a esto?... T^T saori-saaaaan..." *es golpeado en la cabeza por ikki*  
  
Ikki: habla menos y trapea mas.... ¬¬  
  
Seiya: pe...  
  
Ikki:*levanta el puño*  
  
Seiya: *se calla*  
  
Shaka: y por que estan aqui?  
  
Shura: tienen que pagar por los daños en las 12 casas...  
  
Shaka: y el ascensor nueeeevo.. y el jacuzzi... y el plantio nuevo de Afro-chan ^_^. Ahhh! y mi convertible nuevo!  
  
CaballerosdeBronce: @_@ QUEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Shura: tenias un auto? *pensando* como le dieron una licencia de conducir!?!?!  
  
Shaka: *leyendo la mente de Shura* igual que como a ti te dieron esos infomerciales de cuchillos, torpe...  
  
Shura: ¬¬; y bueno... quien los traia en el bus?  
  
Shaka: creo que Dohko...  
  
*mientras en el bus*  
  
Caballerosdeoro: UN ELEFAAAANTE SE BALANCEABA~  
  
Afrodita: *cantando MUY MUY FUERTE* SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAAAAAAÑA~  
  
*de regreso al café*  
  
Shura: supongo que llegaran pronto... mesero! *sonrie malevolamente ante shun*  
  
Shun: *se acerca* Aheeem... que quieren... ¬¬  
  
Ikki: *interrumpiendo a Shun* OYE! recuerda la rutina!  
  
Shun: Buenas noches, soy Shun, sere su mesero, ¿puedo tomar su orden? *sonrie FINGIDAMENTE de forma angelical*  
  
Shaka: yo quiero una torta de angel... un vodka en las rocas... y unas papas fritas... *sonrie* tiene que ser balanceado!  
  
Shura: yo quiero un corte de la mejor carne que tenga, preferentemente res uruguaya.... acompañado por pesto en salsa alfredo y... un gin con gin.  
  
Shun: *aontando tan rapido como puede* *dice a regañadientes* veamos... torta de angel, vodka en las rocas y papas fritas para don blondie y la bomba 3 de calorias para aguijon.  
  
Ikki: SHUN! ¬¬  
  
Shun: en seguida distinguidos caballeros... *se va*  
  
Shura: el lugar esta bien, pero la atencion deja mucho que desear *mira a seiya*  
  
Seiya: *trapea* _;; porque a mi...  
  
Ikki: SILENCIO!  
  
Shura: me pregunto cuando llegaran *suena la campanilla de la puerta* ... para que pregunte...  
  
En ese minuto entran por la puerta los demas santos dorados, en una animada conversacion, mientras Milo y Aioros cargan a un atado y amordazado Afrodita.  
  
Shiryu: Bienvenidos, desean pasar?... [...]  
  
Milo: tienen algun ropero o algo que nos presten?  
  
Hyoga: para que?  
  
Milo: *le quita la mordaza a afrodita*   
  
Afrodita: @@ 251.925.968.456 elefanteeees, seee balanceaban... soooobre la tela de una.... *Milo lo amordaza de nuevo*  
  
Milo: por eso.  
  
Ikki: segunda puerta a la izquierda. *apunta a la puerta junto a seiya*  
  
Los caballeros toman asiento, y en ese minuto, Shun, quien venia con las ordenes de Shaka y Shura, sale de la cocina...  
  
Shun: 0.0 no... no mas.... T^T  
  
Ikki: Shun.. la rutina. *cara de jefe*  
  
Shun: 0.0;; si señor *se acerca a la mesa, que para este minuto parece mesa corporativa* Buenas Noches...*a regañadientes* distinguidos caballeros... *deja las ordenes de Shura y Shaka en sus lugares* ¿puedo tomar sus ordenes?  
  
Dohko: pues, si, puedes.  
  
Shun: ¬¬; *se rie falsamente* hehehehe.. que gracioso... pues diganme, que van a pedir?  
  
Dohko: hemos elaborado una lista mi estimado. *saca un rollo de papel de su armadura este se extiende por varios metros* Pueeeees, Mu, quiere una ensalada Cesar, un te de hierbas de Macadamia y una cereza... Aldebaran *este se lebanta y al ver que nadie aplaude, se sienta de nuevo sonrrojado* Ahem..., Aldebaran, quiere cordero al palo, TODO el cordero...  
  
Mu: ¡o¡  
  
Dohko: ... y bueno, tambien cerveza de raiz, Saga, quiere un pato a la orange', y....   
  
Saga: *modo "malo"*... al mesero : 3  
  
Dohko: .. tal vez despues...   
  
Shun: 0.0 que mieeedo~  
  
Dohko: ¿puedo seguir?!?!....*silencio general* bueno, acompañe el pato con un martini seco. y ...  
  
Saga: *Modo "bueno"* yo quiero un helaaado~ de fresa! y..y...y.....y una cereza en la punta!  
  
Dohko: ¬¬; dele al niño lo que quiera... Death Mask quiere carne... cruda.tal vez con un poco de limon. y si tiene sesos de mono... y un bloody mary estaria bien ^^ +sigue leyendo por lo menos dos horas*   
  
/dos horas despues  
  
Shun: =.=   
  
Dohko: ....... y sodas dieteticas para todos..... de acuerdo?  
  
Todos: siiiiii~ *^^* Hay que mantener la linea  
  
Shun: Atenea dame fuerzas *Va a la cocina* Oyeron eso?  
  
Caballeros no importantes de Bronce: T_T;;;; siiiiii *comienzan a cocinar...  
  
Los comensales, en la espera de sus ordenes, entablaban una amena conversacion.  
  
Saga: ... y luego le dije, no estoy gordo!, tu tienes los lentes mal puestos!! *modo "malo"* en serio?!? eso te dijo ?!? *modo "bueno"* si... me senti taaan mal. *modo "malo"* te entieeendo, pobresito, a mi tambien me lo han dicho... *modo "bueno* tu eres el unico que me comprende...  
  
todoslosdemas: ._.;;;;;;;; raro...  
  
Camus: *mirando a Shun* Meseeero~! *todos miran a shun*  
  
Shun: *tratando de bajarse la falda* que quieren... digo.. si?  
  
Camus: podria traerme otro frappe? este ya se calento.  
  
Death Mask: ..y que es esto? pisco saoure???  
  
Shun: es pisco Sour...  
  
Death Mask: lo que sea, sabe horrible...  
  
Shun: esa es ... el agua del florero.  
  
Death Mask: O_o; Oh! *acerca a Shaka* ves esto?!?!  
  
Shaka: no, tengo los ojos cerrados!  
  
Mu: ._. esta ebrio...  
  
Shaka: no esshhh shieerto! solo eshtoy entoNAdito~.  
  
Aioria: siii Shaka, lo que digas...  
  
Shaka: ¡o¡ eso significa que ya no me quieres???  
  
Aioria: QUE?!!!  
  
Aioros: A-IO-RIAA!!  
  
Aioria: ._. yo no hice nada hermanito...  
  
Finalmente la comida llega, todos se sirven con gusto y despues de pagar (sin propina), se retiran del local...  
  
Dohko: perdonen.. podrian poner las sobras en unas bolsitas, tenemos a Kanon en el Bus, y ustedes saben... hay que alimentarlo...  
  
Saga: *abrazando a Shun en modo "malo" y ebrio* sabes? yo soy el Patriarca! podria llevarte MUUUY lejos de este basurero...! solo tienes que decirme... licenciado!...  
  
Santosdeoro: Licenciado!!!  
  
Saga: gracias Muchas GRACIAS!  
  
Shun: *lo mira* licenciado... *mira a los otros santos de bronce* lo siento chicos...:3  
  
Hyoga: pero... pero... pero... y lo nuestro? recuerda la casa de libra!!!  
  
Dohko: o sea que esa mancha en el piso es TUYA!!!!  
  
Hyoga: O_o;;; eh... no?  
  
Shun: no te preocupes Hyoga.. siempre tendremos el santuario!. *pensandosolo que yo estare MUUUUY lejos de ti.... digamos.. 12 casas de diferencia!!!!  
  
Ikki: pero quien va a traer a los clientes gay?  
  
Shun: *mete su vestido al armario donde esta afrodita* adios hermano! *se va con saga y los otros santos de oro*  
  
Shiryu: *se sienta en una silla y suspira* que diiia...  
  
Seiya: puedo hablar?  
  
IkkiHyogayShiryu: NO!  
  
Seiya: *trapea* bueno...  
  
IkkiHyogayShiryu: CALLA!  
  
Seiya: [...]  
  
IkkiHyogayShiryu: NO PIENSES!  
  
Hyoga *murmurando* puede?  
  
Ikki: no lo se, pero no deseo averiguarlo.  
  
*las campanillas suenan nuevamente*  
  
Hyoga: quieren mas!?!  
  
Yoh Asakura: Holaaaa! permiso! ^_^  
  
Len: que basurero... ¬¬  
  
FIN. (o no? *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!*)  
  
Ta: *suspiro* y funciono la cosa parece....-_-;;;  
  
Ran: *mirando el yaoi del fic* a mi me gustoooo *.*  
  
Ta: si asi piensas.... U_U;;; y bueno... en el proximo capitulooo....  
  
Ran: Shaman King!.... la resuuuureeccioooooooooooon!~  
  
Ta: ._. bueno, supongo que el cafe aun trae dinero *va a la caja* oye ran, le pagamos a los santos?  
  
Ran: *contando dinero* a quien?  
  
Ta: Ohhh bien... *mira hacia afuera* parece que se fueron...  
  
Ran: Hehe... tontos...  
  
Ta: mejor! Mas dinero para mi!! $_$ *CHIN CHIIIN*  
  
Ran: bueno minna-san, que opinan? esperamos sus reviews, de preferencia con comentarios positivos...  
  
Ta: *interrumpiendo* y con donativos tambien!  
  
Ran: avaro ¬¬; bueno si no son comentarios positivos, como iba diciendo, NOS REIREMOS DE USTEDES!  
  
Ta: no seria la primera vez...  
  
Ran: Bueno eso fue todo... Honana!!!~  
  
Ta: Bye Bye minna!!!! 


End file.
